


Officer Stilinski

by gabby227



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Married Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Married Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home from a two week long training conference, Stiles comes home to find Lydia ready to welcome him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is probably by far the kinkiest thing I've ever written. I don't usually write PWPs, but I've been in a mood lately, and I'm stuck in most of my WIPs but I wanted to write some smut. I don't know if this is dom/sub, exactly, but I tagged it just in case. There is roleplaying in this, but I wasn't exactly sure _how_ to tag it. If I need to edit/add tags or warning, please let me know.

He was so glad to be home.

That two week training seminar had been pure torture. When the sheriff had told Stiles it was a requirement to become a police officer at BHPD, Stiles just shrugged and said it was no big deal. Growing up as a cop's kid had taught Stiles a lot of things, so he didn't think it would matter.

Stiles hated being away from Lydia that long. After they got their shit together and became a couple freshman year of college, things flowed so smoothly for the two of them. Right before Stiles started at the police academy and Lydia started grad school, they decided to get married. They had been married now for almost two years and were still madly in love.

While he was in San Diego, there had been lots of phone and Skype sex. Stiles wasn't gonna lie; Lydia had a pretty healthy sexual appetite, and Stiles fucking _loved_ it. He loved being with her that way, and she was one of the most creative partners he'd ever been with. Their sex life was never boring.

When he got back to Beacon Hills, it was after 10 PM and Stiles was pretty sure Lydia would be in bed already. She had a class to teach in the morning, after all. He stepped into the apartment and noticed the lights were all off except for the lamp that was by the recliner in the living room. It was what was sitting next to it that surprised him.

In the recliner - in _his_ recliner, the chair that he loved and the only one he ever sat in - sat a very naked, very aroused redhead. She looked beautiful like this, and she had a gleam in her eye that told Stiles that he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

"Hello, gorgeous," Stiles said, setting his suitcase down by the front door. "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you, _Officer Stilinski_ ," she said, a playful edge in her voice. "I've been waiting for you for a while."

Stiles licked his lips as a small shiver went down his spine. So _that's_ what they were doing tonight. It was okay; Lydia knew that roleplaying was one of Stiles' biggest kinks.

"Really?" he said softly, coming towards her. "And why's that? Have you been a bad girl?"

Lydia had a smirk on her lips that Stiles knew only came out when she had something going on in her mind. That was a look that Stiles had a conditioned response to - it made him hard just looking at her.

"Officer, I have been so _very_ bad," she said huskily, and Stiles leaned down to kiss her. Right before their lips touched, however, he turned his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"And what do you think we should do about that?"

"I think you should cuff me and punish me, Officer," Lydia said. Stiles was growing harder and harder by the second of this. "Fuck me really hard, take me any way you want me."

Stiles let out a low groan. He kissed her this time, caressing her tongue with his. As their tongues danced together, Lydia let out a moan. When Stiles broke the kiss, however, Lydia let out a groan of frustration.

"You want to do what I want?" Stiles asked her. "Who's in charge here, Lyds?"

"You are, Officer," Lydia said.

Stiles slipped out of their roleplay momentarily to say, "You sure you want this, Lyds? Because we don't have to do this."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sure," she said, a twinkle in her green eyes. "I want you to take me in any way you want to, baby. I want to please you."

Stiles let out a breath, trying to calm himself down. He knew that if this went on any longer, he would probably get off without even being touched.

"Come on into the bedroom, Lyds," Stiles said. He watched as Lydia stood, wiggling her ass just a little, and walked into their bedroom. She stood at the end of the bed for a moment, and then looked straight at him.

"How do you want me, Officer?" Lydia asked. A shiver went through Stiles. He fucking _loved_ this woman.

"Stand there and just let me look at you for a minute," Stiles said. He stepped back for a moment and just let his eyes wander of her petite frame. He let out a groan before saying, "God, Lyds, you're so fucking beautiful."

Lydia smiled, "Thank you."

"Tell me what you want, Lydia," Stiles said.

"I want to do what you want," Lydia said. Stiles shook his head.

"That's not what I asked you. I asked what _you_ wanted."

Lydia had a thoughtful look on her face before saying, "I want to blow you. Please, Officer, can I please suck your cock?"

And she begged in such desperation that had Stiles reaching down, squeezing the base of his dick to try to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Get on your knees," he ordered softly, and Lydia did as he asked. "Undo my belt and pants, baby."

Lydia nodded, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She reached into his boxers and grabbed his dick with her small hand. She pulled him out and looked at him for a long minute, licking her lips.

"You want to taste me, baby girl?" Stiles asked her. Lydia groaned and nodded. That's when Stiles said, "Go ahead. Suck me off."

Lydia wasted no time in licking a stripe up the underside of Stiles' cock, and he groaned in response. She swirled her tongue around the tip before engulfing him with her mouth. 

Lydia loved the way Stiles tasted, like sweat and musk, and something that was just incredibly masculine, and she loved the way he felt on her tongue. Lydia loved giving head more than anybody Stiles had ever been with, and she was so fucking good at it. She sucked his cock like she was made for it, and Stiles grabbed her hair, pulling just a bit. While Lydia didn't like to be forced down, she did like a little hair pulling. It got her wet like nothing else.

"God, baby, you feel so fucking good," Stiles said, his mouth starting to run away from him. When he was close to orgasm, he wasn't even aware of _what_ he was saying, just that he was talking. "Your mouth, so hot and wet, shit, it's so fucking good." He closed his eyes, just reveling in the feeling of her mouth on him, and he held her hair tightly. He didn't pull, not exactly, but he did have a grip on her.

"Shit, Lyds, gonna come," Stiles groaned out. "So close. You wanna make me come, baby girl?" Lydia just moaned in response, but kept on sucking him, so he figured that was a yes.

"Shit, Lydia, I'm so fucking close," he said, and not even a moment later, he was coming down her throat. Lydia swallowed everything Stiles had to give her and then pulled off of him with a loud pop. She wiped away a streak of come that had slipped out of her mouth and then sucked it off her thumb.

Stiles groaned loudly, "How was that, baby?"

Lydia grinned, "So good. You taste really good, Officer. I could blow you all day if you let me."

Stiles grabbed his handcuffs and then said, "You want me to cuff you to the bed? Take you any way I want?"

" _Yes_ , sir, please," Lydia said.

"Get on the bed."

"How do you want me?" she asked him.

"On your back. Lie down, baby girl."

Lydia did as he asked, lying in the middle of the bed, with her wrists up by the headboard. He maneuvered the cuffs so they were around her wrists and linked to the headboard. He took just a moment to look at her.

_God_ , she was gorgeous, and she was all his.

"I want a taste first," he said, which didn't surprise either of them. Stiles loved going down on Lydia; he loved the way she tasted, the way she felt, and he loved getting her off. Stiles got off on getting Lydia off, and she loved that so very much about him. "Spread your legs, baby."

Lydia planted her feet on the bed, legs spread, and Stiles removed his clothes before lying on the bed on his stomach. He licked a stripe up her pussy before probing her nether lips with his tongue. He ran his tongue through her folds, and she let out a groan. He pulled off to look at her, "Don't you dare hide your noises, either, baby girl. I want to hear them."

He started eating her out earnestly as Lydia let out these wanton moans that were making Stiles hard all over again. The only other thing better than the way she tasted was the way she sounded. She let out these moans, gasps, and whimpers that made Stiles hard in no time.

"Stiles, I'm so close," she whimpered out. "I'm gonna come. Please, sir, can I come?"

"How badly do you want it, baby girl?" Stiles asked her. "Do you need it?"

"So fucking bad, Officer. I need to come so badly."

"I don't know," Stiles said, feigning indecision, and knew that Lydia found that hot whenever she was in this kind of a mood. "Do you deserve to come? You told me that you were a bad girl. Do bad girls get to come?"

He entered her with two fingers, crooking them to find her G-spot. When she didn't answer him, he wiggled his fingers just a bit more and said, "Answer me, baby."

"I'm sorry," Lydia said. "Please, please, let me come, sir. I need it so badly - _please_."

"Yeah," Stiles said, looking up at Lydia. "Come for me, baby girl. I wanna feel it. I wanna _taste_ it."

With his permission, Lydia came so hard that she squirted just a little bit. When she was finished, Stiles withdrew his fingers, licking up all her juices. He held his fingers out to her mouth and said, "You taste so good, baby girl. You want a taste?"

Lydia nodded eagerly, and Stiles brought his fingers to her mouth. She sucked her juices off his fingers, and it would've made him even harder if it was possible. He groaned as he watched her taste herself.

"God, that is _so_ fucking hot, baby, you have no idea," he said, pulling himself up. He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Their tongues danced with one another and Lydia let out these delicious little moans that Stiles just _loved_. He reached down and palmed her breasts as they kissed. 

When Stiles broke the kiss mere moments later, he fumbled in the nightstand for a condom. They had talked about kids, and decided to wait to start a family, at least for another year or two. But when Lydia made a noise, Stiles paused in his search.

"Please, Officer, just you. I don't want protection; I just want to feel you."

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, breaking the roleplay. "I mean, we talked about kids, and..."

"I'm sure," Lydia said. "We're not actively trying, but if it happens, it happens. Please, just fuck me bare. _Please_."

Stiles nodded, "Sure, baby, I can do that."

He entered her in one thrust, leaning down to kiss her. After he bottomed out, he gave her a moment to adjust to his size before starting to shallowly thrust in and out. She was snapping up her hips, trying to get him to go harder and faster, but Stiles grabbed her hair.

"Who's in charge here, baby?" Stiles asked her. She groaned in reply, but didn't say anything, so Stiles asked again, "I mean it, Lyds. Who's in charge here?"

"You are, Officer," she said to him. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, baby," Stiles said. "Just don't do it again, okay? We're doing this the way I want to." Lydia just nodded.

He thrust into her slowly and deeply, and he groaned at the feeling. He looked down at her, "You feel so damn good around my cock, baby. So hot, wet and tight - shit, it's so fucking good. Do I feel good to you, too?"

Lydia nodded and then said, "Yeah, you do. So good. You're so hard inside of me, I love it. Please, Officer, give me more."

Stiles started to fuck inside of her faster and harder, and leaned down to kiss her once again. As their tongues intertwined, Lydia let out a moan and pretty soon all you could hear was the slapping of skin. When Stiles broke the kiss, he kissed down her neck and onto her breasts. He nipped and licked at one, softly biting her nipple and then soothing his tongue over it. When he was satisfied with its state, he did it to the other one as well.

Stiles started thrusting faster and harder and Lydia said, "God, I'm so close...shit, so fucking close. Please, can I come, sir? I need to come so fucking badly."

"I think you can hold onto it for just a few more seconds," Stiles said. "In fact, if you do, I'll give you a treat. How does that sound?"

Lydia nodded.

Stiles was chasing his orgasm - it was so close that he could practically taste it. He knew he was close, and he said, "You still want to come, baby?" When Lydia nodded eagerly, Stiles reached down to finger her clit, "Okay. Come for me, baby girl - I want to feel it."

She let out a scream as she came around him, and it wasn't long before Stiles was coming inside of her. Lydia groaned at the feeling of him coming, and she let out a shaky breath.

He pulled out and then grabbed the handcuff key off of the nightstand. He undid the cuffs and put them on the nightstand, lying beside Lydia, cuddling her. "How was that, baby?"

Lydia had a sated smile on her face. She let out a yawn and then said, "It was so good, baby. I loved it. And I love you."

"I love you, too, Lyds. So fucking much."

Lydia let out another yawn before saying, "What's my treat?"

Stiles chuckled, "I don't know, I wasn't really thinking that far ahead. How about next time, you can be the one in charge?"

Lydia yawned again, and Stiles said, "Come on, baby, get some sleep."

Lydia looked at Stiles sleepily, "Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? It's really very different from what I usually write, but I think I like it. I think it turned out well.
> 
> I'm still taking prompts at [my tumblr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
